Illusory Heart
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: He took a turn into the dark side. He was lured in by her. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being evil- he loved it. Although he loved her more. Why did he do this? There were many reasons. But the one to take note of was her. It didn't matter anyway, he would have turned evil sooner or later. Except no one ever really saw it coming. (Entry for the Evil Eddy competition.) AU/OOC.


**This is for the 'Evil Eddy' competition held by daphrose. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Sometimes he doubts the decisions he makes. They don't feel right. But what was he to feel? He was, after all, an emotionless super computer.

No. He did feel. His first feelings couldn't really be described. Some people think that robots don't have feelings. Well, technically, he wasn't a robot. He was an emoticon, a super computer, a home security system- but he was _not_ a _robot_.

Computers cannot feel. That is a false statement in many ways. One, because one of the little pests that made him feel was basically a computer. He felt things. But people didn't judge him because he was human.

What does it mean to be living? There are seven checkpoints essential to classify if something is living or not- respiration, reproduction, stimulation, adaptation, growing and developing.

The seventh one? Death.

Now, he can pass the first six tests. His 'body' does carry out respiration, but in the oddest of ways. He does need energy to carry on. Reproduction can be taken into consideration, as he can create new 'life' forms. Some people disagree with this, but he thinks they need to be more open-minded to the fact. Stimulation is obvious. He does respond to the environment. Adaptation? Yes. Over the years, he grew and developed himself. He developed himself to become more and more evil.

That's the end of the first six.

The seventh, though, may be a weak argument. He cannot face death. He can run out of energy and disappear, but resurrection is simple. He can die, but he will come back again.

These essentialities make it difficult for other people to take in consideration that he has emotions. He may not have an actual heart, but his artificial intelligence provides him with more than just logic.

He still remembers his first feeling. It's unexpected, though. Some may say it was an impure emotion. Something like jealousy, hatred or anger.

They were all wrong. He showed signs of these negative emotions, but he didn't really _feel_ them. He stimulated to the situation, but he didn't _feel_ anything.

In fact, his first emotion was something pure, something that was far from evil.

His first emotion was _love_.

It wasn't love at first sight. It was much, much different. He remembered the day he first saw her. She was beautiful, but he commented on her beauty in the most casual way. Only later did he felt guilty about not showing his true passion towards her.

People thought he never saw her often. They were wrong. He took her away and hid her. Somewhere no one could find her. This gave them a lot of time together. He regrets listening to her, but he couldn't help it.

She was the one who lured him into darkness. She was a defect. She was ignored. She was thrown on to the path of injustice. So she did something that anyone in her predicament would do: she turned evil. But she wasn't the type to go down alone; she took him with her.

He couldn't fight her, she was much more powerful than him.

All those years, no one suspected a thing. People forgot about her. They had a distant memory, but the clouds had covered the rays of remembrance. They never assumed that he was crawling over to her shadows that screamed and begged for him to join her. It was all too bad for them.

They had called him family once or twice. It was a shame to betray them. But if that little girl-haired boy could do it, so could he. The boy never really meant it, but he did. They had never respected him, after all. They expected him to protect them when they were unsafe. But why should he do it? Dump them where they belong, who needs family? They relied on him. They needed him. They would be dead if it wasn't for him.

His doubts now washed down with the rest of what was left of his conscience. He looked down below from the glass windows to lay his eyes upon them. Millions of them, lined up in uniform, their eyes reflecting fear and respect, all under his control. He had his bionic army. He had everything.

His second feeling was the need for revenge; the need for power. He checked upon one of his 'family' members. Chase used to have a hunger for power once. Now regret fills his hazel eyes. This would never have happened if he wouldn't have had to urge to prove himself. Sometimes the little nuisance lays futile attempts to get out of his chains every once in a while, but he knows he now has the opposite of what he once desired. He was powerless.

The emoticon swiped the screen to land on the prison room of the boy's older brother, Adam. Soul once filled with playfulness, happiness and complete lack of whatever was going on, it was now just a home for misery. That boy didn't really speak often. Come to think of it, he hadn't really spoken or smiled since being captured. The optimist had isolated himself to the darkness where there no tenderness or sentiment.

The screen was swiped yet again to rest upon the camera of Bree's cell. She was a heck of a cry baby. Tears stained her pretty face every single day, and she always looked straight ahead at the bars of her cage. Sometimes, she would go crazy and scream around her cell, banging her head of walls, and then suddenly become quiet and go back down to sit and stare at the bars again.

Next was that pesky little intruder that entered the house many years ago: Leo. He was still weak and pathetic. In the first few years of his lack of freedom, he would keep pacing around the room muttering curses against the super computer, but now he just lies on his bed and tries to sleep. The reason for his actions are that he keeps hoping that this is all just a dream, and sooner or later he would wake up from this nightmare. Poor little delusional guy.

Next was the bane of his existence. She was there, sobbing. Tasha's ugly crying face made the emoticon's visage scrunch up. She had stolen his best friend from him. It was widely known that it was very difficult to choose between the one you love and your best friend, but apparently she had won the battle. He had made sure to torture her emotionally and physically more than the rest of his prisoners. He had considered killing her, but the again, wouldn't it be more fun to torture her? She lay there, hurt and broken, but he assured himself that it would never really have happened- nothing right now would really have happened if she hadn't intruded on their pleasant lives.

He took a sigh before moving on to the next cell camera. It was his creator, his best friend; knees drawn up to his chest and head in his hands. They had shared many memories. He created the security system to protect 'his' children. Of course, the super computer was ignored when there was no one left to attack the family.

At least, that's what Donald had thought. He never got the idea that is best friend would turn against him until it actually happened.

The day was still extremely clear in his super memory. She had finally convinced him to turn against his family. She had finally convinced him that they weren't treating him right, and that he would soon be thrown away just like her. She had finally convinced him to become evil.

And he had agreed with her. No, he couldn't bear their ignorance any more. It was time to make himself known. Even if he needed to be disloyal towards them to do that.

He didn't want to make everything too dramatic, but she did. Even though she had no control over his actions, his love for her made him vulnerable by just her words. He had locked down the entire house and took them one by one. He took a day or two's gap in between taking each one of his 'family members'. Just to give them time to grieve on the fact that he was unstoppable.

Over the time given to him by their ignorance, he had slowly made himself extremely powerful. The bionic team's superpowers were no match for his. He easily shut down their systems and reduced them to their average human status. They were intelligent, but he was more intelligent. He had planned their every move and had come up with his own for them.

That was it. They couldn't do anything now, as they were under his custody. Well, he did have to get rid of the porcupine-haired father of the trio, but that was because he was too stubborn. He had devised plan after plan, method after method and finally tried to escape with his family. Unfortunately for him, she got to him.

He didn't want to kill him, but she meant business. She knew he was too dangerous to keep in custody. Keeping him meant losing everything. So she did what she had to do.

"Eddy!"

Her voice filled his ears as he snapped out of his thoughts and his robotic body turned around. He rebuilt one for himself, better than the one Donny had once created for him.

She was here.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you done updating my software system?" her pretty voice asked.

"Just finished it,"

It was true. Multitasking was a task super computers specialized in.

Well, it was partially true. He didn't want to do this at all. He knew he had to do it, but he didn't want to. He never thought he'd have to do this. But now the time has come, and now he has to. It was getting too out of hand, both of them were in danger. He knew what he had to do even though he detested the thought of it.

"Good. Now send it." she commanded him. It never really felt like she was commanding him. It always felt like he was just doing a small favor for her. She wasn't ordering him, she was just requesting him. That's exactly what kind of love he had for her.

And now was the time to show it.

Eddy typed something on the cyber screen in front of him with his robotic hands. Lines of code played on the screen and disappeared as soon as they had come. His fingers worked like lightening, and so did his artificial brain. It took a lot of code to update their systems. They had to be as safe as possible.

All of a sudden, her body jerked. Her hands and feet started sparking. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Eddy... Eddy, what are you doing?!"

"I apologize, but it's for the best." Her eyes shut close.

"Eddy! Stop this! Stop this _right now_!" she flailed her arms in the air. Light pored holes through her entire body. He knew she didn't feel the pain, but her artificial intelligence was enough to make her give out a shrill scream of despair. Regret started to make way into him, but he pushed it away. It was all going to be okay soon.

Her face pixelized and her robotic body crumpled to the floor. Virtual tears appeared on his screen. Sadness. The last emotion he ever thought he would feel. He had proved that even without a heart, he could still be heartbroken. What had he done? He'd done the right thing to do. He gave out a sigh. It wasn't a real sigh, it was just a sound. He knew now that could never feel as alive- or as evil- as he had felt when he was with her. Some things are for the best, maybe. He wasn't sure what to do next. Slowly, his eyes wandered to the deceased body of whom he had given away his heart to. The expression didn't mean that you needed to have a heart to give it away.

Finally, he decided to regain a positive side to it. After all, if you love something, you have to let it go. He stared at her body before a sepulchral whisper exited from his pixel lips. He was late, but he would repent it later if he didn't say it.

"I love you, Edie. But I rule alone."

* * *

**I don't know. How many of you expected that? I got this idea, and I just knew it would be perfect. :D**

**Anyway, this was my entry for the 'Evil Eddy' competition! Hope you liked it! I'm not aiming for pleasing only my judge, but I hope I get positive views from all of you. :)**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
